Fireworks
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: Tony somehow convinces his friends to watch the fireworks with him. It's just as entertaining as it sounds.


It was Tony who suggested they all watch the fireworks together, though he certainly never expected anyone to take him seriously. He'd never done much for the 4th of July, mostly because the parties he was invited to usually involved a lot of people he barely knew (and those he did know he probably only recognized from other parties he'd been forced by Pepper to attend), but this year he had decided to at least make an effort, if only because the holiday also doubled as Steve's birthday. To his genuine surprise, only moments after he'd made himself comfortable on the terrace to await the fireworks, the rest of the Avengers (including Agent Coulson) joined him. Thor was a bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to convince Loki to accompany him (then again, the god of mischief wasn't really fond of group activities), but overall the mood was cheerful. At the very least, everyone managed to be polite until the first firework lit up the night sky, accompanied by a loud boom. Instantly, everyone's attention was captured.

Natasha found herself enjoying the smaller fireworks that were set off in groups. Their bright colors lit up the night sky almost like lightening before they faded as quickly as they'd come, and the rapid-fire static sound of their successive explosions reminded her of gunfire (a sound that was extremely familiar to her and, in this setting where no danger was present, set her at ease).

Clint enjoyed just watching each of the rockets' trails as they shot upwards to where they would inevitably burst into a shower of light. He was already working on an idea for an arrow that could be shot straight up, and was debating whether or not to ask Tony to help him develop it.

Thor enjoyed each and every one, including the booms that followed their brilliant flashes of color, though he wondered how safe such obviously powerful explosives really were (the fact that everyone else was relaxed did help to set him at ease, though).

Tony loved the red and gold fireworks (for obvious reasons), though he also found himself admiring the ones that exploded into giant circles of light that seemed almost to fill the sky. Of course, he also spent a lot of time estimating how much larger and brighter fireworks he designed could be.

Bruce liked the ones that exploded in sparkling arches rather than circles; he found them much more intriguing and beautiful than the traditional circular ones (though he enjoyed being around his friends much more than any of the fireworks).

Steve, of course, liked the red, white, and blue fireworks, though the loud noise each firework made caused him to jump slightly just because loud noises were usually followed by danger, and just because he was perfectly aware that fireworks were safe didn't mean he didn't instinctually respond to them.

Agent Coulson just enjoyed watching the show; for many years in a row he'd been too busy working to watch them and so he was just grateful for the chance to relax and spend time with his friends. Of course, his personal favorites were the blue ones; blue was his favorite color for many reasons, not the least of which was its prominent placement on the uniform of his favorite superhero.

Loki-who was watching quietly from his window, thankful that Thor hadn't insisted he join the Avengers out on the terrace-just enjoyed the sound each one made, though even he had to admit that (for a Midgardian creation) all of the fireworks were impressive.

After the show was over, no one seemed quite ready to go to bed, so Tony took everyone out for doughnuts and even convinced them all to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Steve, who didn't mind at all that the doughnuts were substituted for cake.

Loki stayed in his room at the tower, already plotting how to get Tony to make some fireworks for him without making everyone suspicious.

**A/N: This is just something I had to get out of my system, even though I know it's two days late. Mostly I just wanted to write about what kind of fireworks each Avenger would like best (and then I added Loki at the end because reasons). Also, yes Coulson is alive. **


End file.
